


Storm [Inktober 2020]

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: Watching from the control tower, Commander Hurst shook his head, shivering. A power cut had put all their heaters out of action for half an hour, and though they were on again now, it would take a while for the massive building to be warm again. He turned to Major Tom, who sat next to him on a swivel chair, slowly spinning round in silence.-or-Mecrenris Airfield weathers yet another winter storm.This is part of Inktober 2020, Saturday 17th October - Storm.





	Storm [Inktober 2020]

It didn't begin as a storm, of course, but that's what it became. It didn't really begin as anything; a few stronger than average gusts of wind, sending leaves eddying across the forecourts, and a smattering of rain at midday. But by evening, there was complete chaos.

Dark clouds rolled ceaselessly in the heavens, making drawn out groans and occasionally throwing a bolt of lightning. Watching from the control tower, Commander Hurst shook his head, shivering. A power cut had put all their heaters out of action for half an hour, and though they were on again now, it would take a while for the massive building to be warm again. He turned to Major Tom, who sat next to him on a swivel chair, slowly spinning round in silence.

"Tom, have you even looked out the window?"

"Why bother, I can hear exactly what's going on." was the friendly reply. "Wind speed thirty knots from the south, kind of coming down onto us from above, heavy and consistent rain, we've probably had about two inches so far today, sporadic thunder and lightning. We're in a storm, John."

The Commander rolled his eyes and sat down. "Did you check all the aircraft?"

"Yes."

"Even the private ones?"

"I checked _all_ the aircraft. All of them." The Major dragged his boot along the floor until he came to a stop. "We've weathered storms worse than this before. At least everyone's on the ground this time."

"I suppose I should be thankful for small mercies." Commander Hurst stood up again, watching the trees of the Senn Forestt thrash in the near distance. "I still don't like it."

Major Tom got up, wobbling slightly from prolonged spinning, and leant against the window ledge. "I can check them again if you want."

"No, I don't want you getting a cold as well. I can ignore the constant sneezing in the mess, but in the office it would be another story."

"Alright, alright." There was a moment of silence. "Speaking of the mess, you want to get some dinner with me?"

Commander Hurst watched the storm's effects for a few seconds before turning away with another shiver. "Alright then. I could use warming up." The pair switched off the lights as they lift, leaving only the occasional lightning strike to illuminate the empty desks and quietly hissing radio.

**Author's Note:**

> he swivel
> 
> Sorry this one's so late, I completely forgot! Still enjoying the challenge, it's fun to play around with the characters in the different situations :D


End file.
